


Lord, she found me just in time.

by RebornySuperbia



Series: I'll be yours, completely. (or the saga of Jack and Bella) [2]
Category: Actors RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Pride and Prejudice and Zombies RPF
Genre: F/M, First Date, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jack is just extra, Sam knows everything I love him, also rich boy Jack comes out now, cliches, he goes fully Gatsby here, like ya'll know he rich, so many of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornySuperbia/pseuds/RebornySuperbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Jack's break-up with Shannan. Bella is still (sort of) clueless. He tries to be extravagant on their "first date."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord, she found me just in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Title comes from Hozier's Jackie and Wilson (which you should listen to.)

LORD, SHE FOUND ME JUST IN TIME

When _The Slayers of the Unmentionables_ had heard about his split with Shannan, they were shocked, and some were outraged, and they showed up at his house immediately. Lily and Matt were mostly outraged. Bella remained silent through their interrogations and didn’t choose to participate. Under tremendous pressure, Jack had confessed that he fell in love with someone else. All of them were surprised – except Bella, who already knew, and Sam, who saw it coming.

After everyone had left, and after Jack had hugged Bella for a bit too long, Sam stayed behind at Jack’s place. They smoked together, mostly silent. Sam told him that he would probably miss most of the conferences, but he would show up for the premiers. Jack only nodded, staring at the window.

“I don’t know if I should hate you or not,” Sam said suddenly.

Jack, startled, turned and looked at his friend. “Why?” he asked, voice suddenly high.

“Why Bella?” Sam replied, putting out his cigarette on the ashtray.

Jack fell quiet, sinking in his chair. He stared at his cigarette, the ash falling slowly. He sighed. “I’m not sure myself. Don’t think for one moment that I meant for me and Shannan to split,” he said. “But I know this thing was Bella was around before Shannan, and just… being around her again did something to me.”

Sam was deep in thought, lips slightly pursed (and mustache shaved, thank God). His fingers were interlocked, thumbs pressed against each other. “And now? What are you going to do?”

Jack threw his head back and exhaled smoke, staring at the ceiling. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I won’t do any fucking thing because it will all go to shit after that.”

Sam exhaled a laugh through his nose. He stood up and placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. “Me not knowing whether to hate you or not doesn’t mean that I won’t support you on whatever you’re going to do. Just make sure it won’t go to shit, as you pleasantly put it.”

Jack smiled and patted Sam’s hand. He stood up and guided his friend to the door.

“And just so you know,” Sam said, fishing out his keys from his pockets. “You’re not alone in this.” And then he left without any other word, leaving Jack silent and puzzled.

×

Press conferences, interviews, Hell on earth. No sleep and plenty of coffee and cigarettes to stay awake. Jack went through the packs of cigarettes so fast, Sam was impressed. Whenever Jack returned to his apartment/house/hotel room/wherever he was staying, he would immediately throw himself on the bed, completely and quickly succumbing to sleep.

At least he got to see Bella frequently (and his friends, of course).

Before the Apple store press conference, he and Bella went for coffee. They had arrived earlier than Lily and Douglas, so they decided to walk around. Jack tried to conceal his infatuation when he looked at her, but it was hard since she looked adorable. He found her even more beautiful with her hair short and blonde. He had complimented her about it, and she blushed and smiled proudly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her closer to him. “Don’t be too smug about it, now,” he said. She grinned from behind her cup.

The Apple store interview went by very smoothly. Jack goofed around with Bella a few times; she had been asked if she were to be attacked, would she be able to defend herself? She answered that she would be able to beat them up. Jack grinned and faked an advance towards her, and she faked an attack back at him. And she looked adorable, in the moment where she faked being tough. He was sure he was been caught looking at her adoringly. They had asked her too on whom she would want with her in a zombie apocalypse, and she mentioned Lily and _Dwayne Johnson_. Jack, as casually as he could, on why she would want The Rock. Bella shrugged, saying something about him being able

After the interview, she told him, in a light-hearted way, she’d also want him in a zombie apocalypse. “You think I can afford losing you? No!” She froze for a moment, her face coloring. Lily and Douglas were right behind him, and they probably gave her a look. “Of course, I can’t afford losing any of you!” she said quickly, gesturing at the group.

Douglas swooped in and hugged her tightly, almost lifting her off the floor. “Don’t worry, Bella. We know,” he said. Jack noticed him maintaining eye contact with him throughout the hug. Confused, Jack chose to look down at his shoes.

“Well, I should be heading back. Matt is alone,” Lily said. There was a smug smirk from Bella, pointed at Lily. The latter just rolled her eyes. She hugged everyone before walking out of the building.

Douglas soon left. Jack stood awkwardly next to Bella. She was texting, and her shoulder brushed against his arm. Jack looked down at her and smiled. Bella put away her phone and looked up at him.

“What?” she asked. There was a slight challenge in her voice.

Jack’s smile grew wider. “Would like a ride home?” he offered.

Bella smiled. “I have a ride waiting for me,” she said.

“I’m sure you can get away from it,” he replied, raising an eyebrow.

Bella giggled. “Under one condition,” she said, holding up her index finger. Jack smiled and waited for her. “Let’s get some take-out.”

They ended up having pizza in the parking lot. Bella was telling him about some strange pizza-related incident that happened when she was ten, but he was so caught up in how excited she was – how her voice kept rising, how her eyes brightened – that he didn’t quite pay attention to what she was saying. She laughed, and he laughed without having heard what she said. Then, there was silence. Bella was wiping her hands with a tissue while staring out the window. Jack awkwardly shifted in his seat. It was downing on him that he was in a very confined space with the woman he was _very much_ in love with.

He started the car again and began driving back to Bella’s apartment. He felt her eyes on him. She asked, “How are you holding up?”

Jack shrugged. “Some days, I wake up and wonder if what happened was for the best,” he said. _And some days, I look at you and all those thoughts cease to exist._

“And your little girl? She’s okay?” Bella asked.

Jack smiled sadly and sighed. “It’s hard to tell her that her parents have split up. Some days, she’s with me. Some days, she’s with her mother. She asks sometimes why Shannan and I aren’t talking much, but I guess she won’t pick it up now. She will, soon enough, I’m afraid. She’s a smart girl.”

He felt Bella touch his shoulder and rub it soothingly. She said nothing for the rest of the way.

He stopped in front of Bella’s building and she moved closer and hugged him tightly. He was taken aback for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her smaller figure. When she pulled away, she placed her hands on his arms and gave a slight squeeze. “I hope you’ll find your happiness soon, Jack. I really do.”

Jack felt his breath catch at his throat. He quickly smiled and hugged her again. “Don’t worry about me Bella,” he whispered. “I’m okay.”

He let her go and she nodded. “Good,” she replied before they said their good-byes and see-you-soons. On the way home, Jack tried to calm the _fuck_ down.

×

Jack saw her frequently after, but it was mostly for the press tours. After the take-out pizza and conversation, they rarely spent time alone, and they shared almost no interview together. Bella was usually paired with Lily, while he was put with Matt and Douglas. Not that he was complaining.

At one of the junkets, the girls suddenly walked in on their break between interviews. They said something about taking over the Marie Claire instagram and needed a picture. The boys were seated, each in an individual chair. Lily moved in front of her boyfriend and sat down. Bella stood awkwardly, glancing at Jack and Douglas. Lily quickly spoke up, “for picture balance, go next to Jack!”

Bella nodded and moved next to Jack. He scooted a bit in his seat and nodded at the arm rest. Bella sat down and tried to adjust her balance. Jack quickly wrapped his arm around her stomach, balancing her. “I got you, don’t worry,” he said. She looked down at him and smiled. He had to hold on a bit to his drink because he knew his fingers were going to fail him.

Their attention was called for, and they all posed for the photo. It was over quickly. Matt and Lily stood up and moved in front of Jack and Bella and started planning where to go after the junkets were over. Bella hasn’t moved away from him, and he still had his hand pressed against her stomach. He leaned forward and pressed his cheek against her arm and listened to the conversation. She didn’t seem to mind that. They were all agreeing to meet at the bar after since they managed to get Sam, who was MIA since the premier, to come.

It was time for the ladies to go back to their interviews. When Bella began to move, Jack held on a bit tighter. “Nope,” he muttered when she began to protest. “You’re going to stay here for now.”

“Come on,” Bella whispered, placing a hand over his. “Lily is going to kill you if you don’t let me go now.”

Jack pouted and looked up at her. She was looking at him adoringly. Jack’s heart skipped a beat, and his grip loosened. Bella slipped away from it and gave him a charming smile before going away.

He leaned back on his chair and fell very, _very_ silent. After a while, he looked next to him at his friends. Matt seemed a bit distracted by his coffee cup, but Douglas had this strange look in his eyes, like a mischievous glint. Jack nearly groaned in agony. He just rubbed his eyes and prepared himself for the upcoming interviews.

After those were over, and they were waiting for the ladies to join them at the door, Douglas approached him very casually.

“I quite miss dating,” he said, tapping at his phone. “I’m thinking of getting back out there again.”

Jack’s eyebrows shot up in interest. “Oh? Is there a lady you haven’t told us about yet?”

Douglas looked up, grinning. “Kind of,” he said shyly. “She’s one of the girls in the movie.”

“Suki?” Jack asked, stepping closer. Douglas shook his head. His vision shifted from Jack and towards Bella and Lily, who were approaching them and waving.

“What do you think? Make Bingley and Jane a thi-”

“No,” he said quickly. Douglas turned and looked at Jack, mouth open in delight, like he discovered something. Oh, Jack thought. _Oh, he has._ He quickly grabbed his arm and took him aside, telling the rest that it would just take a moment. After they were at a safe distance, Jack stared at Douglas, half in helplessness, half in fear.

“You can’t say anything to anyone,” Jack warned in a whisper.

“Shit!” Douglas hissed. “Good god, mate, was it is the reason you and Sh-”

“No!” Jack quickly answered, then paused. “Well, yes, but nothing has happened between me and Bella. And nothing will. Not now, at least. It’s too soon.”

Douglas seemed to be enjoying the torment that Jack was feeling. “Were you going to tell anyone about this?” he asked.

“Obviously not,” Jack replied. “Except Sam, he already knows.”

“How?”

“Because it’s Sam. He knows everything before we do. He probably knew I’d fallen in love before I did,” Jack said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Awww,” cooed Douglas, leaning closer.

“Stop,” Jack warned again before dragging him back to the rest of the group. “Sorry, needed to tell him something.”

“And _something_ it was,” Douglas said, smirking. Jack elbowed him in the ribs.

×

If Jack was going to take her out on a date, he had to be really, _really_ smart about it. He had to disguise it as a hangout, but not really. He had to include the whole _Slayers_ in it, but not really invite them. He can’t tell them and cancel, because it would raise suspicion. He also needed to not go overboard with the date.

But how could he not when it’s Bella?

So he lied to Bella, told her that the group was gathering for a picnic late February. She said that she would make it since she had nothing to do that day. He thanked God that she didn’t ask the others if they were going to make it or not. Jack told her that she should be there at one-thirty, which left him with enough time to get the place ready.

So he arrived at the park – which he had managed to book for the entire day – at nine-thirty in the morning. He brought in the florists with him, and stationed the bodyguards at the entrance. He repeated the order so many times it was the only thing he thought about; no paparazzi. The florists walked in with their bouquets of many, many flowers. He chose a spot under the shade and spread the blanket. He placed the pillows and then brought in the basket. Choosing the wine was a bit of a task, but he settled for his favorite.

“Picturesque, it has to look picturesque!” he said to the florists as they were positioning the bouquets. They moved them left and right, until Jack told them that it was fine, and they had to go before she got there. They were gone under a minute, and he faced the scene in front of him. He felt the heat creep up his neck and ears, and he covered his face.

“What in the world am I doing?” he groaned. He sat down under the shade and waited for Bella, and what might come after.

Thirty minutes later, Bella called him. He nearly began to panic, but picked up the phone. “Hey, I’m here. Where are you guys?”

“Uh,” he looked around, remembering that he didn’t invite the rest. “You’ll find me quickly when you see the flowers, under the tree.”

She didn’t question him but kept the line on. A minute later, he saw her walking towards him, looking around. When she saw him, she hung up and grinned, running towards him. He was sure his heart stopped beating. Bella was wearing a white summer dress that reached her ankle, and brown ballet shoes. She waved at him and he quickly got up, praying that his legs would keep him up.

“Jack!” she exclaimed, eyes bright. She was slightly panting. She gave him a brief hug and looked around, delighted. “Whose idea was this?” she asked, pointing at the flowers.

“Mine,” he said guiltily. Bella let out a silent ‘awww’ before returning to his side.

“Where’s everyone?” she asked. She sat down on the pillows and still looked around at the flowers.

Jack was standing awkwardly. He scratched his leg and cleared his throat. “I’m afraid they can’t make it,” he said, finally sitting down next to her.

“Why?” she said sadly, scooting closer to him.

“Duty called, I’m afraid,” Jack replied. “But I’m glad _you_ could make it.”

Bella patted his shoulder and grinned. Jack got out the wine bottle and two glasses. Bella nodded appreciatively. “You know your stuff, Jack,” she said as he handed her a glass. He pulled out a sandwich and a plate from the basket and gave it to her.

“I didn’t make the sandwiches, just so you know,” he said, slightly ashamed. “I did choose the fillings, though.”

Bella threw her head back, laughing lightly. “I’m not judging you,” she reassured, taking a bite from the sandwich. Jack found it hard to eat, so he just downed his glass of wine in one go. Bella looked at him with an amused expression.

They spoke for the rest of the day, slowly drawing closer to each other as time went by. Jack felt more at ease, and he lay down next to Bella. She was telling him about being cast in Fifty Shades Darker, and Jack tried to fake excitement for her, but he really didn’t like the idea of that movie, or her role.

As Bella spoke, he stared up at the tree above him. He closed his eyes and listened to her, or, tried to listen to her. But he slowly felt himself drifting to sleep. Her voice felt far away, and he smiled.

Jack wasn’t sure how long he slept, but when he woke up, it was a bit darker. He found Bella leaning over him, a playful smirk on her lips. He slightly frowned and asked, “What are you doing?”

Bella flinched and backed away. She giggled and shrugged. “I’m punishing you. You slept in the middle of this picnic,” she replied.

Jack sat up and felt something fall to his lap. He looked down and found small flowers. He touched his hair and more flowers fell. He looked and Bella and found her laughing heartily, a hand pressed against her chest. She looked at him, and the laughing ceased.

“Jack?” she asked worriedly. She scooted closer to him, and her hands were on his cheeks. He realized that he was crying. _Idiot,_ he thought.

“Bella,” he whispered. “Bella.” He took her hand in his, bringing them to his lips. He kissed her palms and leaned against her touch.

“I’m in love with you.” It was whispered. She was close. She had heard him, and she remained quiet.

He had imagined her pulling her hands away, looking angry and disgusted and hurt. He had imagined her walking away from him, refusing to look back. He had imagined her never speaking to him again. But he was only imagining it. Bella was still in front of him, thumbs wiping his tears. She was smiling, eyes slightly wet.

Bella brought him closer and pressed her lips against his. Jack froze at first, but he closed his eyes, and moved his hand to the back of her neck, gentle but possessive. He kissed her back, and felt his heart explode, spreading warmth in his chest. She pulled away and he shuddered. She brushed her lips against his cheekbone.

“I love you,” she said, pulling his head against her chest. Jack held her closer and looked up. Looking down, she smiled and nodded, saying, “I love you, Jack Huston.”

Jack stood up, wrapping his arms around Bella’s waist and lifting her up with him. She yelped and held on to him. “Stop, put me down!” she said urgently. Jack shook his head.

“No. Not when I finally have you here,” he said, grinning. Bella blushed and laughed softly. She kissed him again, and again, and again, until he felt like he could melt.

He put her down and moved the bouquets. He pulled some of the smaller flowers in his hands and sprinkled them on Bella. She covered her eyes and grinned as the flowers fell on her hair and dress.

“Tell me again,” Jack whispered. “Tell me.”

Bella’s cheeks colored. Smiling, she said, “I love you, Jack Huston.”

×

He found himself driving her home again. This time, he accompanied her to the door, her hand in his. Bella was smiling all the way to the door. When they reached it, she turned to him and kissed him, passionate and deep. Jack pressed her against the door and placed his hands on her waist, kissing her back.

When he pulled away, she took a flower from her hair and placed it behind his ear. “Good night, Mr. Huston.”

Jack smiled and kissed her again. “Good night, Miss Heathcote.”

She opened the door and looked back at him. He took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles. Bella brushed her thumb against his lips. And then, she was gone.

Jack walked back to his car, head in the clouds. He knew he was grinning like an idiot. He touched the flower behind his ear and chuckled. He reached his car and sighed blissfully, sitting inside. He closed his eyes and grinned again.

And suddenly, his eyes shot open.

He now had to tell the others.


End file.
